Demon's Axes
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: All he needed was a little guidance and a little praise. He was a kid for crying out loud, not an adult, yet. He found that guidance and praise in the wrong hands in the wrong place. Sam never thought he would be forced to drink a cyanide-laced cherry-flavored drink as his friends found more and more out about the "family".


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"We need him, he's the one Mr. Slater has been telling us about. He's the blonde quarter back of the football team, he's the one.", said a teen girl as she glanced over at the blonde in question. They boy beside her stole a glance at him as he walked over to his locker and spun in the combination. "It's not like we can approach him, Sasha. We were told to ease him into it and that's what we're going to do. Mr. Slater knows what he is doing, that's why he sent us. Pass it off on the way by.", ordered Kaci as he looked down at Sasha. The girl cocked her head to the side slightly as she watched the blonde closer, studying his every movement. "Now.", ordered Kaci as he gave the girl a nudge with his shoulder. Sasha made her way from Kaci's side down to the blonde's, where she pressed a strip of paper into his hand as she passed him, watching as he closed his hand around it as soon as hers left his.

Sam glanced down at the strip of paper in his hand just as Kaci passed him and placed a second strip in the same hand. He watched in confusion as the boy passed him without a second glance, he didn't look back or even explain why they both handed him slips with writing on. The blonde opened his hand and read the writing on each of the pieces of paper: **You're more than what you think. You're better than what they say you are. **"Thank you.", whispered Sam to himself as he slid the pieces of paper into his back pocket. Those were the exact words he needed to hear right now, the exact words he wanted to hear. He wasn't used to getting praise from other people since they usually found fault in everything that he did, just like he did. Even if he did something perfectly he would find fault in the smallest little part of it: Writing a letter too small or big, a spelling mistake, not staying on the line, missing a note in the new music for Glee.

The bell above him rang out to let him know that he only had a few minutes to get to class or those few late minutes would end him in Detention. He grabbed his English textbook and workbook before he closed his locker and made his way down the hallway, feeling two sets of eyes burning holes straight into his back. The blonde glanced over his shoulder and caught the eyes of both Sasha and Kaci, two teens in one of the many gothic cliques that roam the halls of McKinley. But something was different about the clique that those two stayed in, they looked and acted as if they were wild animals, their movements and actions matched that to the point. Both teens nodded their heads at him before they made their way down the hall in the opposite direction. A slight shudder ran down his spine as he made his way to his English class, taking his seat in the back beside Tina, who flashed him a white teeth smile. Sam pulled out a piece of paper and took out his pen as he began to write something down to her.

_Can I ask you something? _

_**You just did. :) But sure, ask away. **_

_Do you know anything about Kaci and Sasha? They're the twins with icy gray and blue eyes. _

_**I've seen them around, they're always hanging out with the rest of the people like them. They freak me out a bit, people always say to stay away from them and the others. **_

_But why? They don't seem like bad people, they actually seem nice even though they look a bit scary with those contacts in. _

_**Stories fly about those two and their clique, that they're no good to anybody, that all they're looking for are vulnerable people to prey on. I'd stay away from them if I were you. Why do you want to know anyway? **_

_I'm just curious, that's all. _

With that he ended the conversation and folded the paper up multiple times before he tore it to shreds and tossed it away into the trash. The Asian girl gave him a confused and curious look but all he did was shrug his shoulders at her and opened his textbook to the correct page. "Now class, let's dwell into this assignment of Fictional Creatures. You'll be assigned a creature that you will have to study well enough to become for a week. You will have to research your creature and take on the task of looking like that creature while we work on this assignment. Each of you have already been assigned a creature, turn over the note card on your desk and you'll see that creatures name.", explained Mrs. Tetra. Sam turned his note card over and read the one word written on it in purple ink: Skinwalker. _I've heard of Skinwalkers, powerful beings who are able to take the form of any given animal or posses any given being's body. This is going to be fun. _

"Now you have your creature you may begin your research.", said Mrs. Tetra as she wrote the means of the assignment down on the white board at the front of the room. Tina tapped him on the arm as she sat her card down on the desk top. "I got Faerie, what did you get?", asked Tina as she looked over at him. "I love Faeries, I got Skinwalkers.", replied Sam as he showed her his card before he tucked it into his textbook just before he closed it. "I've never heard of them, and that's saying something. Skinwalkers, that even sounds creepy just from the name.", said Tina as she slipped her own card into her bag. "They may sound creepy but they're powerful at the least.", replied Sam as the bell above them rang out to signal the end of class. "Class dismissed!", said Mrs. Tetra as she closed her learning planner on her desk. All of the students gathered up their books and made their way out of the classroom, the name of their creature scored into their minds.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"I'm trying, Mr. Shuester. I honestly am!", said Sam as he stood in his teacher's classroom after the bell had rung. "It sure doesn't look like it, Sam! You're going to have to try harder and step it up or you'll leave me no choice but to file you for Academic Probation!", explained Mr. Shuester as he placed the boy's newest grades on the desk in front of him. Most of his grades were C's and D's, the only two things he was passing were Gym and FACS. "You can't do that! You know what that'll do to me! I'll get kicked off the football team for sure!", shot back the blonde as his blood began to boil in his veins and his eyes narrowed in defense. "I may have no choice!", fired back the Teacher as his voice rose to meet the boy's. Both of their voices carried out over the crowded hallway that was full of students who were heading to class or Lunch. Sam didn't wait for the man to say any more before he stormed out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Dang. Shuester sure did a number on you.", said Kaci as he met the blonde as he left the classroom. "You think he did a number on me?", asked Sam as he looked over and up at the taller boy beside him. Kaci slung an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and pulled him close to his body. "Of course. You weren't doing much talking in that discussion, and all he was doing was yelling at you. You don't deserve that just for a few bad grades. A bit of praise will help you get them up in no time. You're a smart guy it just takes time.", said the taller blonde with thick black streaks in his hair. "I'm not that smart, according to my teachers. They don't get how hard it is to try and do that work with everything swirling around.", replied Sam as he relaxed into the older boy's grasp. "I understand how hard it is, I'm dyslexic, too. You are a really smart kid, Sam. Having some praise once in a while and a break will help show that.", explained Kaci as he smiled down at the boy.

"I can't afford a break, not now. Not in school or at home. I can't risk being put on academic Probation and be kicked off the football team.", explained the blonde honestly. "We can give you some time of a break for a while. Come eat Lunch with us today, you won't have to worry about school or home or anything. You can even hang out with us at the Demon's Axes if you want to.", offered Kaci as he led the boy to the cafeteria. "Us?", asked Sam curiously as he looked up at the taller boy. "Yes, all of us. Sasha, Jackal, Mink, and I are the only one's in this school but there are many more of us at the Demon's Axes. Come on, Sam. We don't bite.", said Kaci as he looked down at the blonde. "Might as well. I don't feel like being poked and prodded by my friends about what just happened.", replied Sam as he walked with the teen into the cafeteria. The blonde was about to walk into the Lunch line but was guided through the doors that led outside instead.

"Dude, where are you going? Our table is inside.", asked Puck as he ran over to the smaller blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. "I'm eating with Kaci and his friends today. I'll sit with you and everybody else some other time, okay?", explained Sam as he looked over at his best friend. "Alright, man. We'll hang later then, I guess.", said the mowhawk headed teen in confusion as he backed away with one glance from the tallest of the blondes. "Our lunch is provided to us by Mr. Slater, he runs Demon's Axes. He should be with the others right now, he probably brought an extra lunch along in case somebody joined us. He usually eats with us, too.", explained Kaci as he led him over to a secluded area of grass, far from everybody else, where the others and Mr. Slater were sitting under the shade of a tree. They all turned their heads and looked at the two blondes as they walked over to join them, their icy gray and blue eyes locking onto them.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?", whispered Sam as he looked around at each of them. "Don't be shy, Samuel, you're more than welcome here.", said Mr. Slater in a soft and soothing voice that seemed to flow out of him. Kaci led him over to the group where they sat down under the shade and looked up at the man in front of them. "Lets hand out the meal and enjoy what we've been given. The newest member that has joined us will bare the mark of the one who was brought him to us. Then we will eat.", said Mr. Slater as he handed Kaci a small vial filled with a dark red liquid. The blonde took the vial and unscrewed the top, he placed his finger on the opening and tipped the vial so the liquid covered part of his finger. "Hold still.", ordered Kaci as he began to draw a symbol onto Sam's cheek with the red liquid, the symbol looked like an upside down U with half circles a few inches above the endings of each side of the U. "Open.", ordered the older blonde as he looked deep into the smaller blonde's eyes.

Without thinking Sam opened his mouth a bit, allowing the teen to place a few drops of the liquid into his mouth. Once the liquid touched his tongue he knew instantly what it was just by the salty and rusty taste, but instead of cringing away from it, he welcomed it in as if his body had been starved from it for years. "He's definitely one of us. You're now a part of the family, Sam.", said Kaci as he handed the vial back over to the older man. "You may now eat.", said Mr. Slater as he passed containers out to each of them that held their meal in. "Thank you.", they all said at the same time as they gave a small bow with their heads to the man. Mr. Slater smiled at them and removed the lid to his lunch as the rest of them did the same.


End file.
